sotobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Protector-Bot
Information Protector-Bot (Also known as "PB" for short, or Pro. B) Is a fanmade character and the FIRST Protector variant ever made. He's semi-canon as CoffeeGlow has said that PB could technically exist as Protector is a one-of-a-kind robot and cannot be truly remade. He's also an event boss that CoffeeGlow can spawn. Appearance He is very similar to Protector in design. He has a Giant white eye with a green pupil, sky blue square body, and an antenna. Unlike Protector however, he has a red gem at the end of his antenna, A chunk of metal missing from his lower left side (Exposing his robotic core), & short limbs. Origins Protector Bot was made by a scientist, known as Scott, to be used as the next Protector after being inspired by his design and functionality. The project went smoothly and they called it "Pro. B." The project was then corrupted by an unknown cause and the robot went bonkers. It started running around and shoving dirt into it's eye. Scott promptly threw PB away with great despair in his eye. PB then mysteriously went online yet again and ran away. He roams around planets and cities in hopes of becoming complete. Personality Protector Bot has not shown much personality aside from being quite dumb and feral. Though, it is known that Protector Bot does have his moments where he gains extreme knowledge in certain situations, usually with imminent death. These moments last temporarily and only happen again when he is put in a similar situation. He relies on his enemy's knowledge to fight back. He does like to taunt people when they get hasty and try to finish him off. He is also very protective of those he cares about (Though, he doesn't really protect them that well.). He won't immediately resort to violence if someone is fighting him, This is mostly because it takes a bit for his Processor to kick in. Instead, He tries to play party games with them, such as: Tic-Tac-Toe, Chess, Catch, etc. The game immediately ends once his Processor kicks in. In: SOTO 2 In SOTO 2, Protector Bot plays a huge role in the story as he is one of the "three legendary heros" He is planned to be a playable character. Not much else is known. Relationships ALLIES Protector bot is mostly seen with Diamond_Deluxe and Emerald-Extra as he has inserted himself into their household. He likes to follow them wherever they go, & people don seem to mind it anyhow. He´s also known for his notable relationship with Protector, & sometimes sees him as his "Bigger Brother-er". They aren't related at all yet Protector seems to be okay with it. ' ABILITIES' For a failed clone, Protector Bot has some impressive abilities. Those include: Self-Destruction, Revival (Limited to himself), Healing (Very minor), Explosives, Dirt Throwing, Laser Beam, Rocket Blast, Super Speed (At times), & Enemy Profiling. PB could quite possibly be the most over-powered character in SOTO. Trivia * Wereneige calls Protector-Bot ¨Protector Model-O¨ (O standing for Offensive) as he feels adding bot at the end of his name would be redundant since the protector species are already considered robots. This is also meant to be a '''Megaman ZX/ZX: Advent '''reference.